Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to positioning of drive lines in a solid-state image pickup device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image pickup devices such as a digital camcorder and a digital camera applying a CMOS image sensor suitable for low power consumption and high speed readout have been generally available. A CMOS image sensor having a plurality of pixels each containing a photoelectric converting unit arranged in row and column directions is proposed which is configured as a global electronic shutter in which an exposure start and an exposure end are electronically controlled simultaneously in all of the pixels (International Publication No. WO 11/043432).